Malfoy is our Queen
by Dam Hatter
Summary: Draco est transformé à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment réagira le garçon, et tout Poudlard derrière lui, à cette nouvelle apparence? En suspens
1. Les Parques s'en mêlent

**Disclaimer** Persos à J.K. Rowling, Scénario de base : Ombre et Folie, le reste : moi '

**Rating :** M

**Scénario de départ : **« Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfètes ? »

**Couple :** Draco/Granger

**Et :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6

**Obsequium amicos**

**Veritas odium parit**

_(Adrienne, I, I, 68)_

"_La complaisance créé des amis. La franchise attire la haine » _Tel aurait pu être l'axiome résumant la triste vie de Draco Malefoy, dont la majorité sonnerait en plein novembre, ce qui voulait dire dans un peu moins d'un mois. Cet axiome, il l'avait si intensément prit au pied de la lettre que très peu de personnes voyaient en lui une personne digne d'affection. Il n'en comptait qu'une demi-douzaine mais Crabbe et Goyle étaient sans doute trop stupides pour comprendre les insultes voilées qu'il leur lançait dés qu'il était hors des oreilles non serpentardes.

Il ne fallait pourtant pas croire qu'il était en manque de tendresse comme ce stupide Potter. Celui-là, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il dépérissait tellement il avait été asséché d'amour à leur première rentrée. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, avait tendu la main en sa direction, à deux doigts d'éprouver de la compassion vers le pauvre bonhomme. Le fait qu'il s'agisse du très célèbre Garçon qui Avait Survécu n'y avait pas été entièrement pour rien mais tout de même. Comment ce crétin avait-il pu le repousser ? Et pour quoi ? Pour une espèce de carotte à pattes. Un Weasley. Cela, il ne le digérait pas. Même après cinq ans et demi passés à Poudlard.

Non, Draco Malefoy était un être exécrable, il était le premier à le reconnaître. Il entretenait d'ailleurs soigneusement sa réputation en étant le plus sincère possible quand il voyait la bande à Potty. Oh ! Celui-là ! Il lui sortait par tous les pores. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, même en peinture. Il l'abhorrait, le détestait, le haïssait.

'.' Concentre-toi Draco. Bon sang ! Concentre-toi sur cette damnée potion.'.'

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place, il n'allait tout de même pas rater une potion à cause du petit gryffondor malingre. Ce fut sans doute à cause de ces paupières closes l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne vit pas la petite araignée agiter désespérément les pattes avant de tomber dans le chaudron, suscitant un bref changement de couleur de la part de la mixture en train de cuire. Draco continua donc à y ajouter des ingrédients au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient dans la sombre salle de potions.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que ce jour-là les trois vieilles femmes qui tissaient les fils de la destinée des êtres humains ricanèrent en nouant sciemment le fil du jeune sorcier avec un autre, beaucoup plus long, beaucoup plus ancien. Elles n'avaient l'autorisation d'en user qu'une fois toutes les centaines d'années, avec chaque fois des conséquences différentes. C'était donc pourquoi Draco Malefoy ne remarqua pas non plus qu'une poignée d'herbes non-encore identifiées chutèrent dans sa préparation, dés qu'elles touchèrent le liquide remué sans discontinuation par un Draco distrait par ses idées de vengeance contre un Harry Potter décidément trop présomptueux : Comment osait-il s'introduire dans ses pensées ?

« Ceux qui ont une potion pareille à celle qui bout ici peuvent en boire une gorgée. Une gorgée… Non ! Pas vous Potter. Votre potion est brunâtre alors qu'elle doit être aussi rouge que le lamentable que vous vous ramassez habituellement à ce cours. »

Draco sourit narquoisement. Potter n'était vraiment pas doué. Heureusement que Rogue n'était pas à ses basques comme les autres professeurs et le remettait parfois à sa place. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vérifia que sa potion était bien écarlate. Il ne vit pas les reflets argentés qui frappaient la potion à intervalles réguliers. Il remplit un gobelet de son œuvre et le porta à ses lèvres, pour en avaler la gorgée prescrite. A ce moment précis, Goyle, maudit pouvait-il être, le bouscula, faisant basculer l'intégralité du fluide rouge sur le visage du très distingué héritier d'une très longue lignée de sangs purs.

Le Serpentard en avala la moitié avant de cracher et siffler. Son visage était dégoulinant. Beurk. Quelle horreur ! On avait l'impression qu'il saignait du nez comme un porc. Il allait tuer Goyle. Quel imbécile ! Il porta la main à son front. Les silhouettes des élèves devant lui s'assombrirent et se mirent à bouger étrangement. Au bout d'un moment il ne distinguait plus rien mais sentait la caresse de l'air sur son visage avant de se réceptionner brutalement contre son plan de travail. Dieu du ciel ! Son honneur ne s'en remettrait pas. Draco Malefoy, fierté des Serpentards, venait de s'évanouir en plein cours.

/o/

« Taisez-vous, vous allez la réveiller. Allez ! Ouste ! Dehors ! »

Un bruit de pas suivit. L'orgueil de Draco protestait. Hey ! Il existait, lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tenait à ne pas réveiller une gamine, pourquoi pas une sang de bourbe tant qu'on y était, plutôt que lui, Draco Malefoy. D'accord, son père n'entretenait pas la plus vive amitié avec l'infirmière des lieux mais tout de même. On aurait du le traiter avec le respect qui lui était du et non l'ignorer royalement.

Mécontent, il ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Il se redressa sur les coudes et regarda autour de lui. Seul. Où était donc l'usurpatrice ? Celle de qui Mme Pomfrey se souciait avant lui ? Etait-elle dans une des chambres individuelles de l'hôpital ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça : elle avait reçu des amis dans cette chambre, les visiteurs en question avaient fait trop de bruit et l'infirmière les avait foutu à la porte. Rasséréné quant à l'importance qu'il avait dans l'école, il se recoucha. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il avait envie de dormir.

Ne tentant pas à résister à cette douce lassitude, Draco se retourna sur le ventre. Puis fronça les sourcils.

Problème.

Il y avait un obstacle entre son torse et le matelas. Il n'y était pas auparavant, il l'aurait senti vu qu'il était couché sur le lit une poignée de secondes plus tôt.

Draco Malefoy, septième année à Serpentard baissa les yeux sur l'objet de sa gêne et hurla. Son cri comportait assez de décibels pour crever les tympans de n'importe quelle personne ayant eu l'infortune de se trouver dans l'infirmerie. Il était horriblement aigu. Un verre vide posé sur une tablette explosa sous la pression du son.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre fille que Draco dans l'infirmerie…

/o/

« Vous êtes sénile, ma parole ! Je ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Vous êtes complètement fêlée. Où avez-vous fait vos études ? Dans une école spécialisée pour cracmols ? Il est temps de prendre votre retraite. Hors de ma vue. Dégagez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! » Vociférait une simple élève contre la très respectée infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci n'en perdit pas pour autant son calme et se contenta de sourire gentiment.

« Calmez-vous M. Malefoy, il ne sert à rien de vous exciter. Vous ne changerez rien à votre… Votre état. »

A ces mots, les yeux de la dite Malefoy s'exorbitèrent comme jamais des yeux n'avaient du s'exorbiter sans sortir des trous les abritant.

« Que je me calme ? Alors que vous me dites que vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Que vous ne savez même pas quoi faire ? Non mais vous êtes dingue. Partez ! Et demandez au professeur Rogue de venir. Lui au moins n'a pas votre niveau d'incompétence. »

Une légère, très légère, étincelle de colère passa dans les yeux de l'infirmière quand l'élève mit en doute ses capacités de guérisseuse. Enfin… Le pauvre garçon. Elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour de simples paroles. N'importe qui aurait été un peu chamboulé par ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une potion ratée vous transformait en fille.

Aussi burlesque qu'était la situation, elle ne pouvait pas rire du malheur d'un élève, même un élève, une élève, aussi désagréable que sieur Malefoy. Sortant de son domaine, la sorcière alla chercher le professeur de potions. Ce dernier était occupé à examiner la potion que Draco avait bue. Malgré les dons de ce dernier, un incident avait du se produire dans la confection du breuvage. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas du avoir ce genre de conséquences.

Soupirant quand Mme Pomfrey l'interrompit, il alla rassurer son élève traumatisé. Pauvre Draco. Pourquoi cela n'était-il pas arrivé à Potter ? Ce dernier aimait tant se faire remarquer alors une fois de plus, une fois de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Il lui fallait donc expliquer les mesures décidées avec le directeur durant les quatre jours qu'avait passé Draco à dormir.

De ce fait, ce fut d'un pas déterminé que Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce où était étendu le garçon, la fille maintenant. Quand il parla, après s'être assis à côté de Draco, ce fut d'une voix très douce, paisible.

« Alors Draco, vous avez demandé à ce que je vienne. »

La jeune fille, une ravissante blonde aux yeux gris habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche en coton, acquiesça.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. » La jeune fille blêmit. Tandis que le professeur hocha la tête. « Je vois que vous comprenez : je ne sais absolument pas comment vous en êtes arrivé-là. Je ne peux donc pas vous donner votre véritable forme. »

Les yeux de Draco s'embuèrent tandis qu'il lâchait le drap maintenu contre sa poitrine. Le tissu tomba, dévoilant deux globes fermes tendant le vêtement de nuit. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas à lui. Il ne pouvait pas être devenu une faible et méprisable femelle. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Suite à cet évènement exceptionnel, le directeur et moi avons décidé des mesures à suivre. Ecoutez-moi bien… »

/o/

Aucun secret ne le restait bien longtemps entre les murs de Poudlard. Un secret aussi croustillant que celui-ci, à savoir l'accident du trop sûr de lui Draco Malefoy se transformant tout seul en une fille au cours de potions du dévoué directeur de Serpentard, ne pouvait en aucun cas se maintenir. Il était donc inutile à ce dernier de se cacher derrière une autre identité, ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux gris bien trop reconnaissables pour qu'on le laisse en paix.

Néanmoins personne ne savait encore comment elle allait être. Par elle, il fallait comprendre Queen, anciennement Draco Malefoy, surnommée ainsi par références aux biens connus travestis, mais cela, même les plus malicieux des serpentards n'allaient pas le lui répéter à l'oreille. Des paris s'échangeaient : malgré la superbe que se donnait Malefoy, il n'était pas un apollon. Comme se plaisait à le répéter Ron Weasley, son visage comportait trop de traits de fouine pour être beau. Pourtant quelques sources habituellement bien informées en cancans prédisaient une silhouette sculpturale pour le plus arrogant des garçons de septième année.

Chaque regard guettait donc les portes de la grande salle au dîner où ce dernier devait faire son apparition. Les quelques retardataires provoquaient des murmures d'impatience tandis qu'ils courraient à leurs propres tables pour ne rien rater du spectacle. Une demi-heure après le début présumé du repas, quand les plus persévérants avaient renoncé, une silhouette engoncée dans un large manteau se faufila à l'intérieur, tenant de ne pas se faire voir.

Peine perdue.

« Il est là ! » Cria une jeune fille plus attentive que les autres.

Aussitôt la totalité des occupants de la salle se retournèrent tous d'un bloc pour voir l'arrivante. La plupart des garçons grognèrent quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer la moindre parcelle de peau.

Draco Malefoy était mortifié. Jamais il n'abaisserait le capuchon qui lui voilait le visage. Non seulement il s'était transformé en représentant du sexe faible mais il fallait que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Son père allait en faire une attaque et ce n'était pas sur un détraqueur d'Azkaban qu'il fallait compter pour le soigner. Sa mère ne sortirait plus jamais de chez elle. La réputation des Malefoy était définitivement ternie par…

Potter ! Comment osait-il le regarder également. Draco pouvait pratiquement sentir le tissu qui le recouvrait brûler sous son regard moqueur. C'était plus que son orgueil bafoué ne pouvait en supporter sans ruer dans les brancards. Lentement, il rabattit l'étoffe qui le cachait aux regards. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'un Malefoy avait perdu la face, et ce envers et contre tout.

Un chœur de soupirs se fit entendre. Queen Malefoy était une véritable bombe. Tout du moins, son visage le présageait. Si la jeune fille gardait bien les cheveux blonds et soyeux ainsi que de grands yeux gris, elle y ajoutait une peau veloutée d'un teint doré ainsi que de splendides lèvres rouges, faites pour damner un saint. Déjà le quart de la population mâle de Poudlard imaginait cette bouche autour d'une partie de leur anatomie devenue soudain très rigide.

Draco devint pâle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer la convoitise masculine et n'en était absolument pas ravi. Est-ce que ces imbéciles n'avaient rien d'autre à regarder ? Bon sang ! Il n'était pas un animal de foire. Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur dans une potion. Il se mit à fusiller les personnes les plus proches de lui du regard, ne s'attirant en retour que des sourires mi-séducteurs, mi-railleurs. Plissant les yeux, le serpentard s'apprêta à invectiver les coupables quand il sentit un contact sur sa jambe.

Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'un bras partant de la nappe en direction d'une épaule. Une main était posée sur son genou. Son propre genou ! Une saleté de main était posée sur son genou à lui.

D'un réflexe qu'il ne contrôla pas, Draco assena une gifle à l'impudent. Bouche bée le temps d'un clin d'œil, l'entièreté de la salle fut bientôt entrain de rire. Draco Malefoy donnant une gifle à Blaise Zabini pour outrage aux mœurs. La situation était des plus drôles. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre : Bienvenue à Queen Malefoy.

/o/

« Allez… Draco. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, quand même ? J'voulais juste savoir ce que tu cachais sous ton manteau. C'est humain. D'ailleurs, t'as pas à avoir honte. Je te le jure. Tu es mieux foutue que… Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! »

Blaise Zabini venait de se recevoir un poing dans un endroit très sensible de l'homme. Draco avait beau être une fille, il n'en oubliait pas ses anciens points faibles, les attributs virils étant sans doute les plus douloureux. Comme dans la grande salle, il plissa les yeux.

« Ne dit plus jamais ça », siffla-t-il. « Ne pose même plus ton regard lubrique sur moi. Je te rappelle que je te connais. Même si j'avais envie d'une aventure dans ce fichu corps de fille, je te garantis que je ne te choisirais pas : tu ne penses qu'à toi et en plus, tu éjacules trop rapidement.»

Blaise gronda à la manière d'un animal sauvage.

« T'as pas le droit. T'avais juré de ne plus y faire allusion. J'étais saoul quand je t'ai raconté ça. »

« Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de m'attirer dans ton lit. Encore une avance, même un regard, et je placarde un avis concernant tes déficiences sexuelles devant chaque table, gryffondors inclus. »

Rageur, le malheureux Blaise jura dans sa barbe et donna un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui.

« C'est bas, ça » dit-il avant de s'en aller à grands pas. Livide, Draco voyait partir son dernier allié.

'.' Verracrasse ! J'suis qu'un imbécile. '.'

Il avait été sur le point de se traiter d'autres noms moins flatteurs mais il ne fallait pas tomber aussi bas : après tout, il était un Malefoy. S'il s'était agit de ce moins que rien de Potter, nul doute que ce dernier se serait effondré auprès des deux parodies d'amis qu'il avait. Ce fils d'amoureux de moldu de Weasley et cette sang de bourbe coincée de Granger. Beurk !

D'ailleurs cela lui rappelait quelque chose… Il avait eu beau jurer et tempêter auprès de son directeur de potions, celui-ci était resté intraitable. Il partagerait les nouveaux appartements réservés aux préfets avec cette dernière. Bon, cela n'était pas dénué de sens quand on voyait la préfète des Serpentards. Aucune maison n'était à la hauteur de la sienne mais là, il s'agissait sûrement d'une erreur du choixpeau. Quand aux préfètes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, il ne fallait même pas s'y attarder. Parfaites représentantes de leurs maisons, elles en étaient devenues les caricatures. Il n'avait même pas envie de penser aux garçons : même cet idiot de Ron Weasley avait louché sur les deux montagnes molles venues se greffer sur son splendide torse imberbe.

D'un pas lent, il alla récupérer ses affaires dans le dortoir des serpentards de septième année. Curieux, grimaça-t-il silencieusement, que Dumbledore annonce ce changement durant son séjour à l'infirmerie. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Espèce de vieillard sénile. Encore un coup dans ce genre-là et il l'enverrait outre-tombe à défaut de la retraite puisque le vieux grigou, Dieu seul savait comment, avait toujours réussi à persuader les services sociaux que, non merci, il allait parfaitement bien.

Ce fut donc avec des pieds de plomb que l'ex-terreur de sa maison gagna le couloir où allaient sûrement se dérouler ses pires cauchemars : Granger prête à aller au lit. Restait à espérer qu'elle porte une de ces chemises de nuit à l'ancienne mode recouvrant l'heureuse propriétaire du cou jusqu'à la plante des pieds.


	2. Sous vêtements et salle de bain

**Disclaimer** Persos à J.K. Rowling, Scénario de base : Ombre et Folie, le reste : moi '

**Rating :** M

**Scénario de départ : **« Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfètes ? »

**Couple :** Draco/Granger

**Et :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6

Héhé, qui devinera quelle phrase je devais glisser pour répondre au défi d'Ombre et Folie ?

**Sous-vêtements et salle de bain**

« Strings ou culottes ? »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Voilà qu'il entendait des voix. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait halluciner. Les hallucinations auditives, ça existait ? Pourquoi se posait-il encore la question : il avait la réponse devant lui. Une nonne ne pouvait pas prononcer ce genre de mots. Une nonne ne réussirait pas à le choquer en trois mots. Et tout Poudlard savait qu'Hermione Granger était une nonne qui se cachait sous des airs d'intellectuels.

Peut-être un oracle avait-il prédit à ses parents que jamais un homme digne de ce nom ne s'intéresserait à elle. Et voilà pourquoi elle s'était rabattue sur les cours. Tout ragaillardi par cette conclusion on-ne-peut-plus-logique, Draco sourit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne semblait pas partager sa bonne humeur et fronça encore plus les sourcils. A coup sûr, dans trois ans elle aurait des rides.

« Malefoy ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Alors, tu choisis : Strings ou culottes? »

C'était reparti ! Il était bon à interner. Pire que Dumbledore. Enfin non. Ce n'était pas possible. Malgré tout, il s'approchait dangereusement de la ligne rouge. Perdant son sourire, il faillit émettre un sanglot des plus répugnants. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne méritait tout de même pas ça. Déjà ne serait-ce que penser Hermione Granger en sous-vêtements risquait de l'achever plus rapidement qu'un Avada Kedavra bien envoyé mais penser que lui, Draco Lucius Malefoy, fils de mangemort et descendant d'une des plus longues lignées de sang pur au monde, allait porter des dessous féminins…

Potter ! Il n'y avait que lui. C'était un coup monté. On lui avait envoyé une saleté de sort qui le condamnait à être en fille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas annulé. Le sale prétentieux avait sans doute profité de la maladresse de Goyle pour lui refiler discrètement un charme de sa connaissance et personne n'avait rien vu ! Personne ! Ce parent de moldu devait bien rire. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un Malefoy. La magie de Potter était trop faible que pour évoquer des sorts de grande envergure.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, il retourna sa baguette contre lui et cria : « Finite Incantum ».

Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres du serpentard. Le calvaire était sûrement terminé. Maintenant il fallait trouver une vengeance. Rien ne serait trop horrible pour le gryffondor. Comment avait-il osé ! Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire une telle ignominie.

« Malefoy ! Tu as terminé ton cirque ? Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas rester en chemise de nuit éternellement »

Lentement, Draco baissa les yeux vers son torse et découvrit deux renflements aussi ronds que des oranges sous la chemise de nuit à l'endroit où cela aurait du être plat. Cela n'avait pas marché !

Queen Malefoy fondit en larmes tandis que Draco s'invectivait de tous les noms. Hélas rien n'était compréhensible au travers des geignements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Eperdu le jeune homme chercha un placard, un lit, un oreiller où il aurait pu s'y jeter et s'y enfouir de telle manière qu'on ne le retrouve jamais plus. Un cauchemar ! Cette situation n'était qu'un cauchemar et…

'.' Non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Non ! Non ! Et Non ! '.'

Jamais un Malefoy n'était tombé aussi bas. Il avait perdu toute dignité. Il allait s'enterrer loin sous terre. Très loin. On ne le reverrait pas de sitôt dans le monde sorcier. Il allait s'exiler dans le désert du Sahara et deviendrait gâteux à force de monter des complots stupides de revanche à l'encontre de ses bourreaux.

Queen Malefoy sanglotait pitoyablement sur l'épaule tant haïe d'Hermione Granger. Et celle-ci ne le repoussait pas. Que du contraire ! Voilà qu'elle lui caressait doucement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Un Malefoy se faire consoler par une sang de bourbe, l'idée même était écoeurante. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les commandes de ce corps de foutue femelle. D'ailleurs ce qui venait de se passer prouvait bien que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes : même doué d'un esprit masculin un corps du sexe faible n'était pas capable de dominer ses émotions.

« Faut pas te mettre dans cet état-là. Ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements. T'as qu'à les essayer tous les deux… Tu verras lequel sera le plus confortable. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu t'y habitueras… »

A cet instant Draco devint livide tandis que Queen séchait les grosses gouttes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, pâles sous son hâle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille !

/o/

Comment est-ce que des femmes pouvaient supporter cet immonde bout de tissu trop fin se calant entre deux fesses et frottant douloureusement contre la peau de leur arrière-train ? C'était immonde. Quel était le misogyne qui avait inventé cela ? Sans doute un détraqué de moldu. Et encore une raison pour empêcher cette bande de psychopathes attardés d'avoir accès au monde sorcier.

Trois fois hélas, il avait promis à la jeune fille qui l'attendait dans, il déglutit lentement, leur chambre qu'il lui montrerait le résultat. Bien obligé : cette satanée salle d'eau n'était même pas équipée d'un miroir et pas question d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets pour se changer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le vit parader en lingerie fine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa déchéance n'était tout de même pas allée aussi loin. Les rumeurs non plus.

S'efforçant à inspirer et à expirer calmement, Draco poussa la porte communicante à la chambre. A la dernière seconde, il rabattit les pans de sa chemise de nuit contre ses jambes. Pas question de se balader les fesses à l'air même si c'était pour relever ses jupes quelques moments plus tard.

Tout en avançant, il regardait le sol devant lui. Il imaginait déjà le regard railleur que poserait sur lui cette damnée gryffondor. Qu'elle aille rôtir en enfer. Le sort était trop compliqué pour être celui de Potty. Il devait être son œuvre à elle.

Les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler et, pour ne pas faire remarquer ce détail embarrassant, il les cacha derrière son dos. Se faisant sa poitrine bomba en avant mais il ne le vit même pas. Ce qu'il imaginait était dix fois pires : Si Hermione Granger se procurait une pensine et y jetait les souvenirs qu'elle garderait du grand et superbe Draco Malefoy réduit à l'état de créature sans défenses. Après la gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée un temps plus tôt, elle avait manigancé une revanche machiavélique. Que ce temps remonte à près de trois années ne gênait pas le serpentard, le souvenir était encore cuisant dans son esprit.

Elle, une petite sang de bourbe de rien du tout, avait osé faire claquer sa main sur la joue douce et imberbe d'un gamin de quatorze ans innocent. Il ne l'avait jamais battue pourtant et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Même en cet instant. Surtout en cet instant.

« Enlève cette robe, Draco, j'y vois rien. »

Lentement il s'exécuta. Et Hermione éclata de rire. Il lâcha le tissu et rougit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait durant ses seize années, presque dix-sept, d'existence. Elle riait ! Il lui avait fait confiance durant un millionième de minute et cette stupide gryffondor se gaussait de lui. Il allait la tuer, la trucider, la carboniser. Aucune torture ne serait de trop pour elle. L'Endoloris lui-même n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle devait souffrir plus qu'aucune autre personne.

La jeune fille du sentir la flamme de son ire la frôler dangereusement parce qu'elle arrêta de s'esclaffer en un instant. Un gentil sourire acheva de mortifier Draco.

« Je ne me moquais pas. »

Et il fallait la croire ?

« Simplement un string ne se remonte pas au-dessus du nombril. »

Quatre pas après ainsi qu'une chemise de nuit relevée, Hermione Granger abaissait le sous-vêtement sur les hanches de Draco tout en évitant soigneusement de contempler la moindre parcelle de l'anatomie de ce dernier. Etait-il tellement hideux sans vêtements ? Non seulement, il s'était transformé en femelle mais en plus de cela en un laideron.

« Draco, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ajuste ce vêtement toi-même. » Enfin une rougeur monta aux pommettes de l'adolescente jusque là restée impassible. « Je ne vais pas te passer une main entre les … Tu m'as compris. »

Une semaine plus tôt, ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à ridiculiser la pudibonderie de la jeune fille mais dans la situation présente ce n'était plus du tout risible. Il était directement concerné. Lui ! Alors qu'il aurait du garder une réputation inattaquable allait être raillé sur cet épisode honteux de sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sans un mot, il alla dans la salle d'eau pour exécuter le conseil d'Hermione. Le fil ne lui limait plus la peau des fesses, passant presque inaperçu. Peut-être n'était-ce pas totalement un instrument de torture. Il retourna auprès de la jeune fille qui cachait un étrange objet sous du papier de soie.

« Ahem. Vu que la question du string est réglée, passons à autre chose. Etant donné que nous n'avons pas la même taille de… Enfin… de… » S'embrouilla-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils, agacé. Ne trouvant manifestement pas ses mots, la jeune fille se contenta de pointer les monts culminants à hauteur de son torse. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Alors Dumbledore m'a aidé à te trouver un… Un… Un soutien-gorge. Il est plus doué que moi pour évaluer les tailles. »

Un ange passa.

Draco s'étrangla avec sa salive. Hermione était d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Un cauchemar ! C'était un cauchemar, se persuada le garçon tandis que la jeune fille déballa rapidement le paquet et lui fourra le vêtement dans la main.

Draco observa ledit soutien-gorge. Autant se suicider le plus rapidement et le plus dignement possible, décida-t-il. Dumbledore lui choisissait sa lingerie. Qu'il trouve sa baguette et rien n'empêcherait Draco Malefoy de quitter ce monde trop cruel pour sa sensibilité exacerbée.

Où était-elle ? Eperdu, il chercha dans toute la pièce puis il se souvint qu'Hermione l'avait rangée avec le manteau. Rangée ! Planquée plutôt. Elle préférait le voir s'humilier sous ses yeux. Elle ne possédait pas la plus petite once de compassion. Elle ! C'était sûrement cette horrible sang-de-bourbe qui lui avait fait rater sa potion et l'avait changé en … En abomination !

/o/

L'appartement qui leur avait été attribué n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Comment aurait-il fait pour ne dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit, sans perdre sa virginité sous les assauts d'un serpentard de septième année attiré par lui comme pouvait l'être un mâle quand une femelle de la même espèce était en chaleur. Draco tiqua à la pensée qu'il venait de formuler. Les humains n'étaient pas en chaleur, les lapins l'étaient, pas les humains. Il n'était pas en chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas être en chaleur.

Laissant ses pensées suivre leur cour, Draco ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le sommeil. Malheureusement un autre petit élément qu'il avait manifestement oublié de manière tout à fait délibérée lui fit monter le sang aux joues.

Ses mains tremblèrent, son corps tout entier prit la couleur d'un cachet d'aspirine mis à part le pourpre qui s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre.

'.' Merlin ! Faites que… Oh ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un peu de dignité. Ne rajoutez pas cela en prime. '.'

L'odieux garçon de serpentard qui n'était plus vraiment très viril commença à pleurer, encore. Tout en silence. Hermione, dormant à une demi-douzaine de mètres de là, ne pouvait l'entendre. Draco Malefoy était entrain d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait si jamais… Dieu ! Même sa mère n'en parlait pas devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un sujet exclusivement féminin. Pitié ! La seule chose que Draco demandait s'il devait rester sous cette apparence trop féminine était de ne pas se réveiller un matin, du sang sur le matelas, une barre au fond de l'estomac et la preuve que, s'il se dégotait un homme pleinement pourvu de ses attributs virils, il puisse faire des…

Draco se tourna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, jurant au passage contre les deux boules de chair en trop qui l'empêchaient de dormir confortablement.

Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était de ne pas pouvoir mettre au monde des enfants !

Etouffant un gémissement dans son oreiller, il se défoula sur ce dernier, le mordant, le déchirant à pleines dents. Pour mieux assurer sa prise, il l'agrippa bien fort des deux mains. Pas question que ce Potter, que cette Granger lui échappe. S'il parvenait à éventrer le coussin avec ses dents, il redeviendrait un homme. Un homme, un vrai. S'arrêtant le temps de trois inspirations et deux expirations, il s'acharna sur le pauvre oreiller de plus belle.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'activité, une fissure apparut dans le tissu pourtant si solide. Une heure plus tard, des plumes voletaient ici et là autour du lit de Draco. Quel joli tableau cette jeune fille endormie formait, ses longues boucles blondes répandues autour de sa tête en un immense halo lumineux. Son teint doré était un parfait écrin pour de belles lèvres pleines appelant les baisers. D'un coup de talon, la Belle envoya valser draps et couette. Un autre mouvement de jambes plus tard et sa chemise de nuit remontait en haut des cuisses pour montrer de belles et longues jambes tonifiées par le Quidditch. Ses hanches étaient pleines, sa taille étroite et pour couronner le tout, deux seins aussi gros et ronds que des oranges se balançaient au rythme paisible de sa respiration.

/o/

Une voix l'appelait, douce et posée. Elle l'attirait. Toutefois elle ne parvenait pas à le décider à quitter l'homme de sa vie, à savoir l'infidèle Morphée. Jamais il n'en voudrait d'autres, d'hommes, bien sûr. Il était tellement bien dans les bras de cet amant de rêve, il ne voulait pas sortir des limbes du sommeil. De ces derniers instants de béatitudes avant de s'enliser dans la douloureuse réalité. Pourtant la voix continuait, devenant de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus nerveuse. Comme quand sa mère voulait que son Dracounet chéri soit présent et présentable lors d'une visite matinale de l'une ou de l'autre de ses amies.

« Laisse-moi dormir, m'man. » Marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

La voix se tut. Enfin. Il allait replonger avec joie dans les délices du dodo quand la même voix que tout à l'heure mais cette fois-ci sèche et cassante l'appela.

« Draco ! Bouge de ce lit tout de suite ou je te fais rôtir ce qui te sert de cervelle. Et je ne suis pas ta ! » Un crocodile pour accentuer le mot. « MERE ! »

L'avant-dernière voyelle tapa d'une paroi à l'autre du crâne de Draco. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait crier fort ? Pas besoin de cela pour une petite précision : les erreurs, cela arrivait à tout le monde.

« On va être en retard en cours ! Pas question que j'rate mon année pour toi, espèce d'âne stupide ! »

Âne ? Jamais encore quelqu'un avait osé traiter un Malfoy de cette façon. Seulement Draco ne pouvait pas faire payer son impudence à la jeune fille : il était encore trop dans les vapes et le temps qu'il se réveille, trouvé et attrapé sa baguette sans oublier d'avoir une idée de sort suffisamment cruel pour Hermione, elle l'aurait certainement assommé. Après tout, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout de l'école, celle qui réussissait chaque charme, chaque métamorphose, chaque potion du premier coup et à la perfection. Avait-il la moindre chance alors qu'il était encore à moitié en train de dormir ? La neurone sensée et réveillée située dans la partie droite de sa cervelle jugea que non et qu'il ferait mieux de se bouger le popotin ou ça allait barder…

Draco sauta d'un bond hors du lit, les paupières toujours baissées. Horrifié, il sentit sa toute nouvelle poitrine ballotter sous l'impact. Rien n'allait y faire ! Il détestait être une fille. En plus, il se retrouvait dans le corps d'une blonde aux gros seins qui pleurnichait pour un oui ou pour un non. La famille Malefoy était tombée bien bas.

Les yeux désormais grands ouverts, l'ancien garçon se retrouva face à face avec une Hermione Granger qui le regardait de ses deux trois ou quatre centimètres de haut de plus que lui. Correction à faire. Il se retrouvait dans le corps d'une blonde aux gros seins qui pleurnichait pour un oui ou pour un non et qui avait la taille d'un lilliputien. A lui toutes les blagues stupides sur les nains, les blondes ou les femmes à forte poitrine. Malefoy ou non, on ne l'épargnerait pas.

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il lui coûtait de l'avouer mais mis à part insulter le trio Potter, Weasley, Granger, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de mal dans cette fichue école. Toujours à bosser pour rattraper le niveau de la petite peste intellectuelle de Gryffondor ou à s'entraîner pour parvenir, un jour, à attraper le vif d'or au nez de Potter. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

« Malefoy, grouille-toi ! » Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être vulgaire la fille de moldus. « Je te rappelle que tu dois prendre ta douche et t'habiller. Et que moi ! J'dois t'aider pour la dernière partie. Heureusement, on n'est pas encore trop loin de la grande salle. Donc je te laisse un quart d'heure le temps d'aller manger. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit.

Si Draco avait vraiment eu envie de lui envoyer une série de coups de pied au cul pour ses paroles irrespectueuses, d'un autre côté, il était soulagé. Au moins il était seul pour passer le cap horrible de la douche. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit à son tour de la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets. Forcément : quelqu'un avait oublié de lui donner le mot de passe de celle des préfètes. Fermant la porte à double tour avec deux ou trois sorts de verrouillages en prime, il se détendit enfin.

Evitant consciencieusement le miroir du regard, il entra dans l'espace où un jet d'eau ne tarderait pas à tomber. Se rappelant à temps qu'il portait une chemise de nuit, il l'ôta rapidement et l'expulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« 36 degrés, menthe. »

Et l'eau commença à tomber en une pluie bienfaisante, ôtant la moindre des impuretés de son corps. La douche sorcière avait cela de particulier qu'il suffisait de préciser la température qu'aurait l'eau et le parfum du produit nettoyant, faisant à la fois office de shampooing et de savon. Pas besoin de se compliquer la vie avec des réglages ou des bouteilles encombrantes.

Quand il jugea qu'il avait été suffisamment astiqué, le garçon exigea le rinçage. Et l'appareillage magique s'exécuta. Au moins, il y avait une consolation. Les objets ne pouvaient pas se moquer et encore moins rapporter ce dont ils avaient été témoins. Pas une fois le serpentard ne baissa les yeux sur son corps.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Le corps attendrait un peu et tant pis s'il attrapait froid. Cela lui permettrait au moins d'esquiver quelques cours. Et dire qu'il commençait par botanique. Ce jour-là commençait un travail qui compterait pour un quart des points de l'examen final. Et il fallait se mettre en duo…

En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes. Il se serait mis avec Zabini. Ce dernier disposait de plus de cervelle que Crabbe et Goyle réunis, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile au demeurant. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n'en était pas question. Non seulement cet abruti ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole mais en plus il en profiterait certainement pour peloter une partie de ce qui lui servait de corps.

A propos de corps… Il fallait s'en occuper. Se baissant, il commença par les pieds. Malgré une plus grande finesse, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup évolué. C'était bien la première fois que Draco se réjouissait d'avoir des petits pieds.

Venaient ensuite les jambes. Plus de galbe, peau plus douce. On ne les confondrait sûrement pas avec celles d'un mec. Les cuisses et puis l'entrejambe. Quel cauchemar. Ce qui faisait de lui un représentant à part entière de la moitié masculine de la population de Poudlard avait disparu. Seul restait un amas de poils drus et blonds. Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Le torse et le dos furent expédiés. Pas question de s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur ce corps affreux. Il allait marcher jusqu'à la robe de chambre dont il se revêtirait avant de traverser le couloir quand il se vit dans la glace.

Il en lâcha sa serviette, sentant le désir monter en lui, enfin, en lui, seulement dans son cerveau parce que son corps restait de marbre. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de Blaise. Aurait-il rencontré une fille aussi bien foutue qu'il aurait essayé de coucher avec.

'.'Aaaaaaaaaah ! '.'

Il se désirait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à s'avada kedavriser tout de suite. Voilà qu'il éprouvait du désir pour le corps dans lequel il résidait. Cela n'avait beau être que provisoire… Cela devait être provisoire ! C'était tout de même écoeurant. Un Narcisse caricatural des temps modernes, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Heureusement, il lui restait encore assez de raison pour s'arracher à son reflet et courir vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec une certaine gryffondor.

/o/


	3. Problèmes en perspective

**Disclaimer** Persos à J.K. Rowling, Scénario de base : Ombre et Folie, le reste : moi '

**Rating :** M (Qui n'est pas justifié dans les premiers chapitres)

**Scénario de départ : **« Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfètes ? »

**Couple :** Draco/Granger

**Et :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6

**Problèmes en perspective ou l'inconvénient d'être une fille**

Jamais Draco Malefoy n'aurait cru qu'un jour il bénirait MacGonnagal pour sa sévérité. A son cours, les élèves se tenaient à carreau et aucun enfoiré libidineux ne se serait permis le plus petit écart. Même quand il s'agissait de séduire une bombe sexuelle en uniforme. Que cette bombe soit accessoirement un garçon transformé par erreur ne semblait pas les décourager outre mesure. Que ce garçon soit issu d'une des lignées sorcières les plus illustres et les plus puissantes de Grande-Bretagne ne les freinait pas non plus. La seule chose qui décourageait leurs ardeurs était le regard sévère que la vieille chouette posait sur le moindre perturbateur.

Tout cela était de la faute de ce damné uniforme. Jamais auparavant Draco n'y avait fait attention mais la jupe était un peu trop courte, la chemise un peu trop blanche et les boutons franchement en carence. Les chaussures aussi étaient une horreur. Etroites, avec une talonnette, il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, les pieds dans un étau. D'habitude, les chaussures étaient faites pour s'ajuster parfaitement au pied, pas pour les rétrécir.

Cette journée était pénible. Après la douche et cette horrible révélation, Hermione Granger l'avait aidé à s'habiller. Oh, Draco n'avait pas commis deux fois la même erreur. Le string était bien ajusté, bien en dessous du nombril. Cela ne lui faisait plus mal mais il se sentait aussi peu vêtu avec que sans. Oh ! Pourquoi avait-il si violemment rejeté la culotte que Granger lui avait proposée ?

Il s'était un peu emporté quand il l'avait vu. D'un écoeurant rouge amour avec, en plus, un petit vif d'or se baladant à l'arrière, elle constituait une insulte à son honneur de Serpentard. Autant lui demander de se transformer en pom-pom girl moldue qui crierait « Vive Gryffondor et Harry Potter » en battant des cils dés qu'un individu comportant les critères épaules musclées et pantalon arrivait à proximité. Les moldus étaient des dépravés sous évolués, c'était définitivement sûr. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu être étonné quand il avait découvert cette pratique en vogue dans les lycées américains.

Résultat, Granger lui avait fait son sourire le plus éblouissant et lui avait apporté un truc en dentelle rose. Sans doute sa vengeance pour des années d'humiliation vis-à-vis d'un être supérieur comme lui. Les petites gens avaient toujours l'habitude d'être particulièrement mesquines. Granger ne faisant pas exception à la règle.

« Sang-de-bourbe jusqu'à la moelle »

Grimaçant amèrement, Draco se focalisa sur la transfiguration qu'il avait à faire. Tenant sa baguette d'une main ferme, il visualisa la souris qu'il voulait faire apparaître à la place de son encrier. Son premier essai ne fut guère concluant. Le deuxième avait la forme d'une souris mais celle-ci était toujours de verre. Au troisième tour de baguette, il ne manquait plus que la vie. Les quatrième et cinquième résultats furent pareils.

Un gloussement vint perturber la concentration du jeune homme. Jetant un regard à l'auteur de ce bruit ridicule, il se pétrifia quand il en comprit la cause.

'.' Merlin ! Je déteste être une fille. '.'

Il claqua alors ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Cet imbécile de Blaise ne lui parlait peut-être plus mais il ne se privait pas de lui reluquer les jambes. Les yeux de Draco s'acérèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi étroits que des lames de rasoir. Inconscient du mépris que le garçon tentait de faire passer dans son regard, Blaise lui adressa son sourire de séducteur. Draco eut envie de vomir. Cet idiot croyait qu'il lui faisait les yeux doux. Abruti ! Il suffisait qu'il change d'apparence pour que Zabini oublie qui il était.

Se détourant, il rejeta la mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombé devant les yeux dans un geste très féminin. La majorité des garçons lui glissait des coups d'œil quand MacGonnagal regardait dans une autre direction mais Draco ne s'en apercevait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à corriger la manière dont il métamorphosait son encrier.

Pas question que ces pervers lui fasse baisser sa moyenne. Et de toute manière, il lui fallait se venger. Partageant ses pensées entre l'exercice qu'il était entrain d'effectuer et la terrible vengeance qui attendait les voyeurs de Poudlard, Draco ne vit pas la fin du cours arriver. En passant la porte, il vit Milicent onduler des hanches en sortant de la classe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille effectuait ce numéro devant un garçon de sa maison mais jusqu'alors il s'était contenté de profiter du spectacle sans rien faire.

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. Puisqu'il était une fille, autant en profiter. Il allait tenir la dragée haute à tous les garçons de sixième et septième année. Puisqu'il avait un corps terriblement féminin, pourquoi ne pas les allumer sans leur donner satisfaction. Une grimace transforma un instant son visage. Il allait les faire bander tellement fort qu'ils en auraient mal mais pas question de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Jamais il ne permettrait à un homme de se glisser entre ses jambes.

A cet instant précis une petite voix se manifesta dans sa tête. Frêle et indubitablement appartenant à quelqu'un du sexe faible, elle le fit sursauter.

/ Bonjour Draco. Heureux que tu acceptes enfin d'être une fille. /

Incrédule, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui osait lui jouer se vilain tour. Etant donné que la Métamorphose était le dernier cour de la matinée, il était tout seul sur le chemin menant aux appartements des préfets. Les autres étaient partis manger.

/ Non, tu ne rêves pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas fou. Je m'appelle Queen et je représente ta partie féminine. La plupart du temps, tu ne t'apercevras même pas de ma présence puisque je fais partie de toi, de ton esprit – Draco en resta bouche bée – mais je tenais à te dire combien tu me rendais heureuse. Cette situation aurait été difficile si tu rejetais totalement notre nature. Imagine un peu qu'on ne trouve pas d'antidote ? – Cette fois-ci, Draco devint aussi pâle que le chemisier blanc de son uniforme. – Je suis de tout cœur avec toi dans ce plan. /

Tout comme elle était venue, la petite voix disparut, inconsciente des sueurs froides qu'elle avait données au garçon. Celui-ci avait les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Rester une fille toute sa vie ? Cela ne pouvait être possible. Oh non. Rogue devait trouver un antidote. Son destin en dépendait ! Pas question de rester dans la peau d'une blonde aux gros seins durant le restant de son existence.

Calme-toi Draco. Calme-toi.

S'arrêtant au coin d'un couloir, Queen-Draco inspira profondément, tendant ainsi le fin tissu de son chemisier contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation alors autant faire confiance à Rogue. Si ce dernier ne trouvait pas d'antidote, il veillerait personnellement à le torturer des heures durant à coups de doloris. Rogue ne pouvait pas l'abandonner en tant que fille !

Elle continua son avancée vers sa chambre, plongé dans de bien noires pensées. La jeune fille à la lourde chevelure blonde cascadant sur ses frêles épaules ne remarqua donc pas qu'un énergumène non encore identifié la suivait. Grand, ce dernier portait l'écusson de serpentard mais n'appartenait pas à son année. Il était en septième et avait déjà brisé le cœur de pas mal des filles de son année.

L'uniforme accentuait sa carrure de joueur de rugby heureusement rattrapé par un visage carré aux traits harmonieux. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il suivait la personne qui, à cause d'une simple potion, était passé du stade d'adolescent présomptueux à une véritable incitation à la débauche. Nul doute qu'ainsi Draco Malefoy, ou plutôt Queen comme ce dernier était nommé derrière son dos, lui payerait les mesquineries dues à son sang impur.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité des appartements des préfets. Le couloir, à l'écart des fenêtres, était sombre. Draco sortit alors sa baguette pour conjurer un lumos quand une main virile s'abattit sur la sienne et entreprit de le débarrasser de son instrument tout en le plaquant dos au mur.

Poussant un cri strident sous l'outrage, Queen voulu gifler son assaillant mais ce dernier avait prévu son geste et lui attrapa ainsi l'autre main. Lui maintenant les mains au dessus de la tête, il lui sourit de façon sardonique.

« Alors, il semblerait que tu sois moins fier, Malfoy. »

Draco lui répondit par un regard empli de morgue. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre à ce genre de provocations. Gray regretterait ce qu'il osait lui faire subir. On ne s'attaquait pas à lui impunément.

« On fait sa timide ? Qui aurait cru que le fils à papa deviendrait une femme aussi mignonne. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en jouir. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça.

« Espèce de gorille. Ôte tes sales pattes de mon corps. »

Gray secoua lentement de la tête, l'air affligé. Prenant les deux poignets de la jeune fille dans une seule main, il fit glisser l'autre le long du bras de Draco. Continuant son chemin, il arriva aux rondeurs avantageuses du buste de celui-ci. Ses doigts se mirent à frotter contre le tissu le séparant de la peau dorée de sa victime.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ? Ce que je vais te faire, tu l'aurais entièrement mérité. »

La main baladeuse remonta vers la gorge dénuée de pomme d'Adam, l'encerclant à tel point que le bout des doigts se rejoignait presque dans la nuque de Queen. Gray était fasciné par le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis sur la personne la plus arrogante de l'école. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille sans même en prendre conscience, pressant son corps contre celui de sa proie, l'expression de son désir se tendant au contact de la chair féminine. Queen Malefoy était la plus jolie fille qu'il avait jamais vue et l'avoir pour lui, en cet instant, l'excitait profondément.

Dégoûté par ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe, Draco profita de l'inattention de Gray pour lui placer son genou entre les cuisses. Un sourire malsain déforma sa bouche quand il vit le garçon se tordre de douleur devant lui, oubliant totalement de garder emprise sur sa victime. Ne pouvant se retenir d'un dernier plaisir, il ferma le poing et l'envoya contre le nez de son assaillant.

'.' Héhé… N'est pas né celui qui réussira à dominer un Malefoy. '.'

Pas fou, il s'encourut alors vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione Granger. La sale petite peste avait beau être insupportable, elle était trop accaparée par cette tâche de Weasley que pour s'intéresser à lui. En plus, il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'elle avait une tendance envers les personnes de son sexe. Oui. Dans les appartements des préfets, il serait en sécurité.

/o/

Il était tard, il faisait nuit mais Draco Malefoy, enveloppé dans une vaste robe de chambre, savait que les elfes de maison ne dormaient pas. Dans un grand sac, le garçon, qui n'avait plus grand-chose de masculin d'ailleurs, avait mis la plupart de sa nouvelle garde-robe de femme. Précautionneusement, il descendit les couloirs menant jusqu'aux cuisines. Peu nombreux étaient les septièmes années ignorant désormais comment ouvrir ces dernières et il y entra sans aucun problème.

A l'intérieur on ne pouvait pas trouver autant d'elfes s'activant de part et d'autres que durant la journée mais il savait que l'un d'entre eux ne serait que trop heureux de lui venir en aide. Surtout qu'il était une belle et blonde jeune fille, se dit-il cyniquement. Heureusement les deux espèces étaient génétiquement incompatibles et seuls les plus pervers des pervers pouvaient imaginer utiliser un elfe comme jouet sexuel. Il en était malade rien que d'y penser.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, jeune maîtresse. » Demanda l'un deux. Draco lui tendit sa valise tout en lui faisant son plus joli sourire, enfin, comme il ne s'entraînait pas devant la glace, il supposait qu'il s'agissait de son plus joli sourire.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me rallonger un peu les décolletés et raccourcir les jupes de tous ces vêtements et ensuite les porter dans l'appartement des préfets Malefoy et Granger ? » Autant se montrer hypocritement aimable avec les elfes de Poudlard puisque ceux-ci avaient toute latitude pour refuser les ordres, même venant d'un membre de l'auguste famille des Malefoy. Le dernier membre de celle-ci rajouta encore quelques instants avant d'attendre la réponse de la petite créature.

« Bien sûr », dit l'elfe de maison tout en esquissant une rapide courbette. A ces mots et sans même un remerciement, Draco tourna sur ses talons et revint à toute allure à son lit.

'.' A malin, malin et demi. '.'

Les garçons qui avaient osé examiner son corps comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de viande n'allaient pas être au bout de leurs surprises. Elle allait leur préparer une vengeance terriblement serpentardesque. Et vers la fin, ils la supplieraient, tous, et à genoux, de lui pardonner mais comme elle leur était cent fois supérieur, elle allait les rejeter avec morgue avant de boire d'un trait la potion que Rogue aurait fini pour l'occasion et elle se retransformerait en un homme virile et sûr de lui et de ses réactions.

Draco cligna des yeux, horrifié, une fois dans son lit. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait pensé à lui comme s'il était une femme. Certainement l'influence de cette Queen qui s'était immiscée dans son esprit. Pas un instant ne lui vint l'idée que son beau plan absolument machiavélique pouvait se retourner contre lui.

/o/

En se regardant dans le miroir ce matin-là, Draco eut envie d'étreindre son reflet avant de l'emmener dans le lit le plus proche, de gré ou de force, afin de lui faire subir toutes sortes d'attentat à la pudeur. Une partie de ses intestins se contracta douloureusement, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait encore rien mangé et que le début des cours commencerait dans moins de vingt minutes. Le message de son ventre était clair : pas question d'esquiver la grande salle.

Tournant des talons sur des chaussures trop hautes pour assurer un équilibre quelconque à tout individu qui n'aurait pas été entraîné à ce numéro de haute voltige. Trois jours qu'il s'exerçait à marcher sans tomber et si ce n'était pas encore devenu une habitude, en se concentrant, il parvenait à avoir une allure plutôt sensuelle.

Le bal d'Halloween était le moment idéal pour exciter la convoitise de tous les représentants de la gente masculine de Poudlard mais l'habit qu'il préparait pour ce soir-là n'était pas encore au point. Sa jolie tête se poserait encore cinq fois sur son oreiller avant que ne vienne le trente et un octobre. Il avait hâte de voir les yeux qui ne manqueraient pas de s'exorbiter pour suivre son passage.

Il claqua la porte des appartements qu'il partageait avec cette sang-de-bourbe, il aurait voulu rajouter stupide devant l'insulte mais il n'allait pas le faire puisqu'elle avait de meilleurs résultats que lui et qu'il reconnaîtrait ainsi sa propre bêtise. Les livres des quelques cours de la matinée étaient sagement dans le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

Les elfes de maison avaient fait du bon boulot, il devait l'admettre. Tous n'étaient pas pareils à cet empoté de Dobby. L'encolure de la chemise qu'il portait avait été considérablement élargie, de là où il était, Draco pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins. De ses propres seins, Merlin ! La jupe, elle, s'arrêtait juste aux genoux et il mourait d'envie d'étendre le tissu en tirant un bon coup sur l'ourlet. Hélas, s'il le faisait, il risquait de se retrouver les fesses à l'air.

'.' Je ne dois pas y penser… Faire comme si j'en avais l'habitude. Comme si c'était naturel. '.'

Un bref instant, il eut envie de rentrer se changer rapidement avec des vêtements empruntés à la Miss Savoir de l'école. La peau de ses genoux se retrouvait à l'air libre chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas, les chaussettes grises appartenant à l'uniforme de l'école s'arrêtant à six centimètres de l'articulation. Il rabattit un peu plus la cape pour camoufler ses habits provocants. Ce n'était pas juste ! Quand il avait imaginé son plan, il n'avait pensé qu'à la réaction des autres, pas aux siennes.

Draco redressa fièrement la tête. Il était un Malefoy envers et contre tout. Ce n'était pas parce que ses anciens alliés lorgnaient sur les courbes de son corps d'emprunt qu'il allait se laisser abattre. Il n'avait pas le droit de rougir de ses actes. Une vengeance était honorable et l'école entière comprendrait enfin ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à lui. Il n'était pas un fils accroché aux basques de son père. Lui aussi pouvait mordre, griffer et rendre coup pour coup. Il ne fallait évidemment pas prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre. Un sorcier de sang pur utilisait la magie avant toute chose.

Ce fut sur ces propos plutôt inquiétants pour les ennemis de la nouvelle Queen Malefoy, qu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Un brouhaha de conversation l'accueillit. Seuls quelques garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment osaient-ils ne pas être bouche bée devant sa splendeur. Elle savait qu'elle était belle. Au lieu de cela, ils retournaient tranquillement à leurs conversations, sans même continuer à la dévisager.

De rage, la belle blonde délaissée envoya valser les pans de sa cape derrière son dos et avança à grands pas masculins vers la table des serpentards. Ou plutôt… Voulu le faire. A peine eut-elle parcouru son premier mètre que ses pieds se rebellèrent contre les immondes chaussures qu'on leur faisait porter et se rapprochèrent du sol. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur les pierres froides qui dallaient la salle.

Cette fois-ci le silence se fit bel et bien. Les élèves qui avaient vu la scène étaient stupéfaits de voir le digne héritier d'une grande famille de sorciers, réputé pour sa froideur et son ironie, s'effondrer aussi pitoyablement sur le sol. Ceux qui ne regardaient pas dans cette direction au moment du drame se dépêchèrent de réparer cet oubli. Bientôt la grande salle fut remplie de rires joyeux et d'exclamations humiliantes, juste retour pour des années à se taire devant le petit seigneur Draco.

Morte de honte, Queen se releva. Quand elle fut debout, elle rejeta ses épaules en arrière, adoptant le port d'une reine. Ces êtres inférieurs ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il coûtait de se moquer de lui. Ils allaient bientôt venir implorer son pardon en rampant et, d'un geste irrévocable, il les enverrait tous au diable. Elle les détestait, elle les haïssait.

Son regard tomba alors sur la bande à Potter. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir été le dernier à s'esclaffer et continua à le fixer tandis que sa mâchoire tressautait encore d'un rire disgracieux. Beurk ! Potter était moche comme un pou, Weasley ressemblait à un gnome roux dont on avait étiré les membres et Granger. Cette fille ne prenait jamais soin d'elle ! Elle avait la même tête qu'un épouvantail. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez lisses et beaucoup trop volumineux, elle n'avait pas assez de poitrine et avait un regard noisette quelconque. Comment osait-elle toujours se montrer en public ? Même Queen qui n'était pourtant une fille que depuis quelques jours s'entretenait mieux.

L'esprit de la jeune femme blonde capta alors une chose.

'.' Mon Dieu ! Je pense à moi comme à une fille ! '.'

/o/o/

Doudaah : Bonne chance à toi.

Garouf : Merci pour le petit mot. Et on verra bien combien de temps Draco tiendra dans son apparence de fille ;-) .

Mellyna Yanou : Il vient d'en connaître quelques unes et franchement… Il n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Thanks pour la review.

diabolikvampyr : J'espère ce que cela continuera à te plaire.


	4. Visite éclair du côté de Harry

**Disclaimer** Persos à J.K. Rowling, Scénario de base : Ombre et Folie, le reste : moi '

**Rating :** M (Qui n'est pas justifié dans les premiers chapitres)

**Scénario de départ : **« Draco est transformé en fille à la suite d'une potion malencontreuse. Comment va se dérouler sa cohabitation avec Hermione Granger dans les tous nouveaux appartements réservés aux Préfètes ? »

**Couple :** Draco/Granger

**Et :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6

(Excusez-moi pour le jeu de mots dans le titre ' , en plus ce chapitre sera vraiment TRÈS, TRÈS court)

**Visite éclair du côté de Harry**

Assis à côté de Ron, Harry écrivait le discours tenu par leur professeur. Comme d'habitude quand il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, son écriture était illisible. Ce matin, Draco Queen Malefoy s'était fait remarquer dans la grande salle en s'étalant de tout son long à cause des chaussures ridicules qu'il portait. La scène avait été déclanché les fous rires de tous les élèves, y compris une grande partie des serpentards, et Harry n'avait pas été le dernier à s'y joindre mais quelque chose le turlupinait depuis.

Après que Queen se soit relevée, le visage légèrement rosi mais sans aucune autre forme d'émotion particulière, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le balancement suggestif de sa poitrine au rythme de ses pas. Hypnotisé, il n'en avait pas détaché les yeux avant qu'Hermione ne lui flanque un bon coup de coude sous les côtes. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il s'était tourné vers elle et faillit être foudroyé par son regard noir. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer l'Avada Kedavra, nul doute que Voldemort n'aurait plus besoin de ruser pitoyablement pour l'attirer dans un guet-apens.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, Harry. Je te signale qu'il s'agit de Draco Malefoy ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas homo que je sache. »

Harry rougit de honte. Non qu'il ai quelque chose contre les personnes attirées par leur propre sexe mais l'homosexualité le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et il n'était pas question qu'il le soit. Il ne pouvait qu'être hétéro, il ne serait pas sorti avec Cho Chang si ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Bredouillant quelques mots d'excuses, il était retourné à son petit déjeuner mais à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la belle blonde toute en courbes attirantes qui était apparue à Poudlard depuis peu. Draco Malefoy était désormais une fille, donc s'il était attiré par elle, cela ne pouvait être considéré comme de l'homosexualité. Peut-être qu'Hermione était tout simplement jalouse, Ron avait aussi détaillé la silhouette de leur ancien ennemi commun mais comme il s'était également installé à côté de lui mais à droite et non à gauche comme Hermione, elle avait du le frappé par dépit puisque son amoureux secret était hors d'atteinte.

Rasséréné par cette explication simpliste mais satisfaisante, Harry laissa libre court à ses fantasmes débridés mettant en scène une jeune fille à la poitrine opulente et des hanches à damner un saint et un certain lui-même. Il imaginait la caresse de la chevelure d'or sur sa peau et se senti soudain trop tendu pour un cours d'histoire de la magie. Binns n'avait sans doute jamais fait cet effet à un étudiant normal. Cela sans vouloir sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas normal. Au contraire, au point de vue de sa sexualité il était tout ce qu'il y avait plus de classique. Enfin… Pas classique ennuyeux. Disons plutôt qu'il n'était pas pervers. Il ne désirait pas les fantômes.

Son visage se fendit en une grimace dégoûtée. Comment avait-il pu laisser dériver ses pensées à ce point.


End file.
